conlangwikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Słownik języka ęmuckiego
Zobacz też: język ęmucki Słownik języka ęmuckiego - w nim znajdują się hasła, zwroty grzecznościowe, nazwy geograficzne, przedrostki, przyrostki i poimki w dwóch językach, posortowane alfabetycznie. __TOC__ ---- * adj - przymiotnik * adv - przysłówek * conj - spójnik * num - liczebnik * pron - zaimek * s'' - rzeczownik * ''v - czasownik Zwroty grzecznościowe * Dajrę-te - Witaj Polsko-ęmucki Do uzupełnienia od 19:46, 2010 lut 2. A * a''' - ni conj * '''artykuł - artikol s III a B * bagno - unvyk s III a * biec - ziktą-śi v'' * '''bieg' - ziktatboś s IV a * burza - dujzitboś s IV a * być - ę-śi v'' C * '''chodzenie' - sutboś s IV b * czytać - rukrą-śi v'' D * '''dokonać' - rą-śi v'' G * '''główny' - pęmyt adj * grom - duj s IV b I * i''' - ni conj * '''iść - sų-śi v'' * '''istnienie' - etboś s IV a J * język - syr'atkan s III a * jednoczyć - rojtỹ-śi v'' K * '''każdy' - kon'it pron * komunikacja - syr'atboś s IV a * koromysło - nośildot s II * kot - rot s II * które (zaimek względny) - tyn'ih pron Ł * łączyć - rojtỹ-śi v'' M * '''miasto' - śyt s I * miejsce - rok s III a * mieszkać arch. - dajrę-śi v'' * '''móc' - mų-śi v'' * '''mówić' - syr'ą-śi v'' N * '''nierozumiejący' - kiśvetrat adj O * obraz - bohmaś s IV a * obrazek - vyjbatboś s IV a P * pies - śek s III a * piłka - noput s I * piorun - duj s IV b * podstrona - goj s IV b * pokazać - solnį-śi v'' * '''porozumiewanie się' - syr'atboś s IV a * porozumiewać się - syr'ą-śi v'' * '''pójść' - sų-śi v'' R * '''republika' - repbol'ik s III a * rozmawiać - syr'ą-śi v'' * '''rozumieć' - vetrą-śi v'' * '''rysować' - vyjbą-śi v'' * '''rysowanie' - vyjbatboś s IV a * rysunek - vyjbatboś s IV a S * strona - goj s IV b * sześć - śoh num T * tworzyć - varą-śi v'' W * '''wiać' - vaj'į-śi v'' * '''wiatr' - vaj s IV b * widzieć - solnį-śi v'' Z * '''zjednoczyć' - rojtỹ-śi v'' * '''zrozumienie' - vetratboś s IV a * związek - rojtyttoh s III b Ęmucko-polski A * ah num - zero * artikol s III a - artykuł B * bohmaś s IV a - obraz D * da'it pron - on * dajrę-śi v'' - mieszkać ''arch. * duj s IV b - grom, piorun * dujzitboś s IV a - burza * dut pron - ty E * efpul s III a - syn * ekmyt num - pierwszy * etboś s IV a - istnienie Ę * ę-śi - być G * ganet pron - wy * goj s IV b - strona, podstrona * gon s III a - słońce * gonkiśvitboś s IV a - zachód słońca * gonkiśvį-śi v'' - zachodzić (o słońcu) * '''gonvitboś' s IV a - wschód słońca * gonvį-śi v'' - wschodzić (o słońcu) * '''guh' num - dwa * gutot num - drugi * gųmah num - dwadzieścia * gųmatot num - dwudziesty * gųsit num - dwieście * gųsįmyt num - dwusetny I * ih pron - ono, to * ihtal s III a' - południe geograficzne * ihtal-''' prefiks - południowy * '''ihtalvit adj - południowo-wschodni * ihtalvitboś s IV a - południowy wschód K * kajśyn s III a - wujek * kategor s III a - kategoria * keh num - jeden * kekuh num - trzy * kekutot num - trzeci * kekųmah num - trzydzieści * kekųmatot num - trzydziesty * kekųsit num - trzysta * kekųsįmyt num - trzysetny * kemah num - jedenaście * kematot num - jedenasty * kemajguh num - trzynaście * kemajgutot num - trzynasty * kemajryh num - piętnaście * kemajrytot num - piętnasty * kemajśoh num - siedemnaście * kemajśotot num - siedemnasty * kemajveh num - dziewiętnaście * kemajvetot num - dziewiętnasty * kep'efpul s III a - wnuk * kepmanzor s III a - babcia * kepsynrut s I - dziadek * keptonnot s II - wnuczka * keśoh num - siedem * keśotot num - siódmy * keśǫmah num - siedemdziesiąt * keśǫmatot num - siedemdziesiąty * keśǫsit num - siedemset * keśǫsįmyt num - siedemsetny * keveh num - dziewięć * kevetot num - dziewiąty * kevęmah num - dziewięćdziesiąt * kevęmatot num - dziewięćdziesiąty * kevęsit num - dziewięćset * kevęsįmyt num - dziewięćsetny * kiśvetrat adj - nierozumiejący * kiśvit adj - zachód * kiśvitboś s IV a - zachód (kierunek geograficzny) * kon'ih pron - wszystko, każde * kon'it pron - każdy, wszyscy M * manzar s III a - matka * mąnek s III a - kwiat * met pron - ja * mikan num - pięć * mikantot num - piąty * mikmah num - pięćdziesiąt * mikmatot num - pięćdziesiąty * miksit num - pięćset * miksįmyt num - pięćsetny * milzun num - milion * mirmun s III a - kierunek geograficzny * mų-śi v'' - móc N * '''net' s I - nowość * netboś s IV a - nowość * nęmyt adj - nowy * ni conj - i, a * nomet pron - my * noput s I - piłka * nośildot s II - koromysło * nǫ'ih pron - one (o rzeczach) * nǫ'it pron - oni, one * nyjkeś s IV a - południowy zachód * nyjkeś-''' prefiks - południowo-zachodni O * '''otrą-śi v'' - radzić, doradzać * '''otristoh' s III b - kraj, państwo P * pęmyt adj - główny * poj s IV b - północ geograficzna * poj-''' prefiks - północny * '''pojkiśvit adj - północno-zachodni * pojkiśvitboś s IV a - północny zachód * pojvit adj - północno-wschodni * pojvitboś s IV a' - północny wschód R * rą-śi v'' - dokonać * '''repbol'ik' s III a - republika * retset s I - brat * rismyr s III a - rodzina * rojtỹ-śi v'' - łączyć, jednoczyć * '''rojtyttoh' s III b - związek, unia * rok s III a - miejsce * rot s II - kot * rukrą-śi v'' - czytać * '''ryh' num - cztery * rytot num - czwarty * rỹmah num - czterdzieści * rỹmatot num - czterdziesty * rỹsit num - czterysta * rỹsįmyt num - czterechsetny S * saśkę-śi v'' - stanowić * '''sattoh' v'' - państwo * '''sit' num - sto * sįmyt num - setny * solniśkę-śi v'' - prezentować, pokazywać, publikować * '''solnį-śi' v'' #pokazać, pokazywać #widzieć * '''sondat' adj - początkujący * sondą-śi v'' - zaczynać, być początkującym * '''sutboś' s IV b - chodzenie * sų-śi v'' - iść, pójść * '''synrut' s I - ojciec * syr'atboś s IV a #komunikacja, porozumiewanie się #rozmowa * syr'atkan s III - język * syr'ą-śi v'' #mówić, porozumiewać się #rozmawiać Ś * 'śek''' s III - pies * śįtak s III a - siostra * śoh num - sześć * śotot num - szósty * śǫmah num - sześćdziesiąt * śǫmatot num - sześćdziesiąty * śǫsit num - sześćset * śǫsįmyt num - sześćsetny * śyt s I - miasto T * toh s III b - kraj arch * tonnot s II - córka * tyn'ih pron - które (zaimek względny) * tyn'it pron - który (zaimek względny) U * unvyk s III a - bagno V * vaj s IV b - wiatr * vaj'į-śi v'' - wiać * '''varą-śi' v'' - tworzyć * '''veh' num - osiem * veśnak s III a - ciocia * vetot num - ósmy * vetratboś s IV a - zrozumienie * vetrą-śi v'' - rozumieć * '''vęmah' num - osiemdziesiąt * vęmatot num - osiemdziesiąty * vęsit num - osiemset * vęsįmyt num - osiemsetny * vit adj - wschodni * vitboś s IV a - wschód (kierunek geograficzny) * vyjbatboś s IV a #rysunek, obrazek #rysowanie * vyjbą-śi v'' - rysować Z * '''ziktatboś' s IV a - bieg * ziktą-śi v'' - biec * '''zo'it' pron - ona * zot num - tysiąc * zotǫmyt num - tysięczny Przedrostki *ihtal - dla położenia południowego *kep - dla kolejnego pokolenia (w nazwach członków rodziny) *kiś - dla przeciwieństwa lub przeczenia *nǫ - dla liczby mnogiej, niepoliczalnej ilości oraz przed liczebnikami głównymi *poj - dla położenia północnego *ral - dla słowa rodzimego, które przyjęło znaczenie nazwy własnej Przedrostki zwielokrotniające *gų - dla dwukrotności *kekų - dla trzykrotności *mik - dla pięciokrotności *sit - dla stokrotności *sį - dla stokrotności arch. Przyrostki *boś #dla rzeczownika abstrakcyjnego oznaczającego posiadanie danej cechy #dla rzeczownika odsłownego (dodawany do imiesłowu) *myt - dla nazwy cechy (dodawany do orzecznikownika) *toh - dla nazwy kraju, państwa *zan - dla nazwy przysłówka lub imiesłowu przysłówkowego Poimki zrostowe Dodawane do postpozytywu (więcej) *ak – dla komitatywu *kik – dla abesywu *mik – dla prolatywu *namik – dla instruktywu *natik – dla translatywu *uh – dla inesywu *uhrek – dla elatywu *uhtik – dla illatywu *voh – dla adesywu *vohrek – dla ablatywu - delatywu *vohtik – dla allatywu *zuś – dla posesywu *zuśrek – dla ablatywu - posesywu *zuśtik – dla celownika Nazwy geograficzne Polsko-ęmucki E * Eboranolandia - Atnalnaruptoh s III b * eboran - eborantǫmyt adj * Eci - Nǫral'et pl s I * Ecja - Ral'ettoh s III b Ę * ęmucki - ral'ęmyt adj ** po ęmucku - ral'ęmytzan adv K * Keralia - Karoltoh s III b * Kolaszyn - Kul'ośin s III a ** Republika Kolaszyna - Kul'ośinrepbol'ik s III a N * Nąmipy - Nǫralmip pl III a * Niamniamy - Nǫ'apoh'at pl I P * Polska - Pulsat s I * polski - pulsąmyt adj ** po polsku - pulsąmytzan adv R * Rowania - Ovunovor s III a * Rowanki - Nǫ'ęrejtet pl s I Ęmucko-polski A * Apoh'at s I - Niamniam ** Nǫ'apoh'at - Niamniamy * Atnalnaruptoh s III b - Eboranolandia E * eborantǫmyt adj - eboran Ę * Ęrejtet s I - Rowank ** Nǫ'ęrejtet pl s I - Rowanki K * Karoltoh s III b - Keralia * Kul'ośin s III a - Kolaszyn * Kul'ośinrepbol'ik s III a - Republika Kolaszyna O * Ovunovor s III a - Rowania P * Pulsat s I - Polska * pulsąmyt adj - polski * pulsąmytzan adv - po polsku R * Ral'et pl s I - Et ** Nǫral'et pl s I - Eci * Ral'ettoh s III b - Ecja * ral'ęmyt adj - ęmucki * ral'ęmytzan adv - po ęmucku * Ralmip pl III a - Nąmip ** Nǫralmip pl III a - Nąmipy Kategoria:Słowniki języków sztucznych Kategoria:Język ęmucki